


Unholy Creation

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [34]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Shockwave had a way to destroy the Supreme Guardians. He just needed a team to bring it to life.





	Unholy Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1. It's actually my headcanon for both the creation of Combiners and the Combaticons' history.

It started as soon as Vortex graduated the War Academy and got his first job, because that's when he met Blast Off – _he_ was the Rotor's task, after all, being the Noble he had to guard. 

That's when it started. 

It escalated when they met Swindle, the extremely successful merchant that could get anything, no matter how hard to obtain it was, for the right price. 

It continued when Blast Off was derived more responsibilities from his creators, and hired Onslaught and Brawn. 

It changed when Vos was destroyed and they joined the Decepticons, but even more so when the war began. 

They were great as a team, awesome even, and that's why it happened. 

It ended with Shockwave, and the offer of more power, of the ability to destroy the giant Supreme Guardians single-handedly—as a team, of course—and their reluctance turning to excitement and, finally, to agreement. 

It ended with some practically negligible modifications of their frames, and a bunch of wires to monitor, and a room more than large enough for even a Supreme, and the push of a button— 

And the synchronized scream of agony as the first Combiner came to be.


End file.
